Mission impossible
by a thousand pieces
Summary: The fifth years and above are having a Scavenger hunt there are some interesting pairs. HOC RHr
1. The announcement

**Chapter 2: The announcement**

"Hurry up, unless you want to miss the train!" said Lily as the Potters walked through platform nine and three quarters.

They stood on the platform opposite a scarlet steam train. There was a buzz of talking and laughter all around as students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry boarded the train.

Suddenly something silver caught Harry Potter's eye, "I'll be back now Mum I think I just saw Sirius." he said and walked off with James in the direction of the silver flash.

When Harry and James had finally caught up with it Lily and Erin had joined them.

"Hey Alex, Matt how was your summer?" Erin asked giving them both a hug.

"It was okay I guess." answered Matt.

"Guys, where's your sister?" asked Harry casually.

"Oh Zara." said Matt

"Why do you want to know?" asked Alex as she matt and Erin went to find a compartment.

"Just wanted to see how her summer went." said Harry dismissing the question.

Sirius who had been talking to James, Lily and Joy started to snigger until something hit him in the back. He said "Oomph" and regretted it straight away.

A grin spread across Harry Potter's face slowly. Zara Black had been the apple of his eye from fifth year. Zara had never been that fond of Harry but since she found out he liked her she hated him. Harry's friend Joey Lupin Had advised him not to bother her. And normally Harry listened to Joey but he didn't this time.

"Hi Zaz!" he exclaimed he grabbed Zara and gave her a bear hug.

"Motr I n't rthe." said Zara into Harry's T-shirt. (Translates into: Potter I can't breathe)

"Sorry my little star." said Harry a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"That's so sweet." said Ron in a high girly voice Harry turned around to be greeted by Ron, Joey and Hermione.

"Hermy can we go and find a compartment? PLEASE!" asked Zara

"Sure."

"See you in school Mum Dad." Zara said and her and Hermione boarded the train

"Where's your brother Jo?" asked Harry

"He boarded the train with Ginny. Which reminds me shouldn't we get on the train." said Joey.

"Come on then." said Ron when Harry went to move Ron saw a golden glint. " Hold up, Harry got Head Boy."

"Yeah, I know I was quite shocked when I got the badge." said Harry as they found a compartment.

The only compartment left was the compartment which had two residents. Zara and Hermione

"Hello again ladies." said Harry sitting down next to Zara.

"Hey guys." greeted Hermione as Ron and Joey sat down next to her.

"Did you know that our Harry made Head Boy." said Joey staring out the window as the train left the station.

"WHAT!" shouted Zara startling everyone in the carriage.

"HE SAID HARRY MADE HEAD BOY." Ron shouted back.

Zara had started to hit her head against the window, muttering things that no one could quite make out.

A glint appeared in Harry's eyes, " Does this mean that my little star is Head girl. Oh this should be a fun year."

"Shouldn't we be in the Head compartment for a prefect meeting." said Hermione.

"Oh yeah." said Harry who took Zara's hand and more or less dragged her out of the compartment..

¬!"£$&()+

"Nice place." said Zara looking around when the prefects had left.

The compartment was Scarlet and Gold to represent what houses the Heads were from. Zara found a couple of Muggle books on the seats. She picked up a book that had the words the _PETER PAN_ written across it in a fancy font. Zara sat down and started to read. Harry picked up some of the books and put them aside, he sat down next to her and slowly put his arm around her waist.

"If you value your limbs then remove your arm." said Zara not lifting her eyes from the book.

"Okay, okay, we have to go patrol the train anyway." replied Harry

¬!"£$&()+

Zara and Harry had decided to patrol (cough cough) in the compartment where their friends were was.

"Food cart's coming soon." commented Zara

"Food, I'm down on sugar." said Joey

The door slid open and Ron was standing there.

"Bloody fifth years, think they know everything." Ron muttered sitting down next to Harry. "Your brother and sister," he said looking at Zara " and your brother." he said staring at Joey " Are monsters."

"Oh well Dad always said that he got that off mum." said Joey

The door of the compartment slid open again this time there was a plump lady with a a pleasant smile stood in the door way, with a trolley full of sweets and treats. Before she could say anything the teens pounced at her and grabbed some food gave her the money and sat back down as if nothing had happened. The startled woman walked off closing the door.

¬!"£$&()+

The train had pulled into a gloomy and rainy Hogsmeade station. They all got of the train and walked over to the carriages. But not before they heard the familiar voice calling, "Firs' years Firs' year this way!"

"Hi Hagrid, how are you." said Joey.

"Okay thanks Joey. You lot better ge' inside." replied Hagrid.

They walked up to where the carriages were and all piled into one. As you know the carriages are quite small so they ha trouble all fitting in. After a bit of debating, a blushing Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap so everyone could fit.

"Last year." commented Ron of handily.

"Probably the last time we'll all be together." said Harry

"Yep." said Joey

"What's up with all the depression we still have a full year guys. We'll just have to make the most of it." said Zara shutting them all up.

"You're right my little star." replied Harry.

"Please say you are not going to pull pranks this year." pleaded Hermione.

"Of course we are!" the rest replied in unison (A/N: Zara hate Harry because of the way he treats girls, she doesn't mind pranks. She the child of a Marauder of course she doesn't mind pranks.)

¬!"£$&()+

They all sat Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting to begin.

"Zara, isn't your brother coming up this year?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah he is and so is Harry's brother." replied Zara

Professor Lily Potter stood at the front of the great Hall and said, "The sorting will begin now."

In the corner of the Great Hall they could see a group of eleven year olds shivering because of the rain. Zara and Harry scanned the crowd until the found their brothers standing next to each other dripping wet. They mouthed to Zara and Harry that they had fell in lake. The two Heads started to laugh.

Once the sorting hat had finished it's song Lily started to call out names:

"BLACK, JAY."

Everyone stared as they watched another Black get sorted. Jay sat on the chair and slipped the hat on after a moment of thought the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jay was greeted at Gryffindor table with cheers and a thump on the back from his sister.

The crowd of children started to thin as more children got sorted.

"POTTER, CHRISTOPHER."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Chris was greeted at the table the same as Jay cheers and thumps.

Dumbledore got up from his seat and cleared his throat almost immediately the Hall was silent.

"I would like to welcome, and welcome back everyone to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Before we start the feast I would like to announce that there will be a scavenger hunt for fifth years and above. There will be a prize. The scavenger hunt will take place after Christmas, if you do not wish to join there is a sheet outside the Great Hall please sign it. That is all now ENJOY THE FEAST."

¬!"£$&()+

Everyone started to eat filling themselves until they could eat no more. Once the feast was over, Harry ,Zara ,Ron and Hermione lead Gryffindor first year to the portrait hole.

"Ron, all I'm saying is that Slytherins aren't that bad." said Hermione.

" What! Of course they are." replied Ron

"If you stopped pranking them and got to know them."

"I don't want to know them."

"Some of them were on our side during the war."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" shouted Zara and Harry

"You two are like this most of the time." muttered Ron

Jay and Chris started to laugh they were used to this by now. The eleven years they had been alive was filled with this.

They suddenly stopped outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password."

"Pixie dust." said the four teens.

Once Ron and Hermione had shown them where their dorms were and gone to bed themselves Harry and Zara exited the portrait hole and made their way to their Rooms.

"She likes him you know." said Zara suddenly

"Who like who?" asked Harry

"Hermione likes Ron. Did you see her blush when she sat on his lap."

"Always thought those two would make a good couple." commented Harry

They were outside the portrait of Violet the fat lady's friend.

"We have to think of a password." said Harry

They were both silent.

"How about Marauder." suggested Harry

"No if Dad or James walked by saying that poof the door would open. How about Neverland." replied Zara

"Okay," said Harry he turned to Vi and said "Neverland." the portrait opened, and they walked inside.

The inside was decorated in scarlet and gold a bit like the compartment on the train. There was a large bookcase in one corner and a table in the other. There were two staircases one leading up to Harry's room and the other one to Zara's

"Well I'm going up to bed, goodnight." said Zara

"Night my star." said Harry as Zara walked up the staircase.

¬!"£$&()+

Okay guys that's it Love it, Like it , Hate it, Loathe it. Please review


	2. I do not

_**Mission impossible**_

**Chapter 3: I do not!**

Harry came down the staircase ready for his first day at school, he noticed Zara wasn't up yet. He walked up her staircase he was quite surprised that a claxon didn't go off, the Head must of been trusted more than the normal students. He pushed open the door and entered Zara's bedroom. He saw her laying there her hair was messy like it was after quidditch practice. Harry went up to her bed and poked he lightly.

"Go away Grimm..." she mumbled

Harry felt quite insulted, Grim was Zaras pet owl.

"I don't look like an owl do I." said Harry looking in the mirror.

He didn't notice Zara had got up and was standing behind him.

"First, yes you do look like an owl, and second, GET OUT." shouted Zara and pushed Harry out of her room.

¬!"£$&()+

After they had both got cleaned up and dressed they both went down to breakfast.

" I didn't know you slept in shorts." commented Harry on the way down to the Great Hall

"Shut up!"

"You have nice legs."

"Do you ever listen?" asked Zara

"But you have an even nicer ar..."

"Say anything perverted and you will be hexed." said Zara pointing her wand at him.

"Sorry." he said.

"You do look like an owl." said Zara suddenly.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"I DO NOT."

"You're right you don't, Grim's cute your not."

"I am, I can look like an owl."

"No you can't." said Zara

"I LOOK LIKE AN OWL!" shouted Harry he didn't notice that they had entered the Great Hall. He went red straight away.

Zara was shaking her head as she walked to Gryffindor table and sat between Chris and Jay. Harry joined them a moment later and the Hall resumed it's normal buzz.

"Hey bro," greeted Chris "What's up with the owl thing!"

"Don't ask." said Harry looking at Zara who was laughing.

"Hey guys." said Ginny and Erin as they sat opposite Chris and Jay.

"Have you seen Ron?" asked Ginny

"Hang on we'll check" said Matt appearing out of nowhere.

"Do we want anymore interruptions?" asked Erin

"Of course we do." replied Zara

"**RON, IS RON WEASLY HERE. NO. THANK YOU."** shouted Zara

"Did you use the sorunus charm?" asked Hermione

"No." replied Zara

"Doesn't it worry you that people are appearing out of nowhere?" asked Chris.

"Not really." said Ron.

"Hey Ron." greeted Alex who had come in with Matt.

Suddenly there was a swooshing noise ( have I told you I love that word SWOOSH SWOOSH sorry back to the story) owls of all sizes and colour flooded the Hall. They landed among our friends.

"Okay this owl isn't mine." they all said in unison.

"Pig go to Ron." said Erin

"I've got Hedwig." said Zara passing her to Harry

"Alex here we go here's mia." said Jay

"I got Grimm." said Chris

Once all the owls were back to their rightful owners everyone untied the letter that was on it's leg.

"We don't have potions with Slytherins." said Ron in disbelief "One things going right this year."

"Yes but we have Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures with them." commented Hermione

"Do you have to put a downer on everything." said Ron

"Anyone got any extra classes to fill free time?" asked Harry.

"Yes I have Gobbledygook." said Zara

"So do I"

¬!"£$&()+

The five seventh years were sitting in the Muggle studies classroom, which was taught by Joey's Mum Jennifer Lupin.

"Anyone gonna talk?" asked Harry

"You just did mate." said Ron

"That doesn't count." said Harry

"Would you ever assassinate a potato?" asked Zara

"Randomness, where did that come from?" said Joey

"Don't know." said Zara.

**A/N: Okay guys that was just a filler chapter if you want. Next chapter is the last Quidditch match.**

Sneak peek:

_"GINNY!" Joey shouted from the commentators box._

Thank you to:

Catty0798

HarryPotterknoitall

dancerrdw

Elephant wings


	3. Quidditch

_**Mission Impossible**_

**Chapter 4: Quidditch**

It was the second week of December quite some time had gone from the Potato assassination. Gryffindor quidditch team were down in the Great Hall eating breakfast, while Zara and Harry were pacing.

"There will be a hole in that floor soon." said Joey as he took a seat next to Ginny. "Hey Ginny."

"Hey Joey." she replied blushing.

"Why aren't you two eating?" asked Hermione

"Already ate." said Harry and Zara in unison.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence."

¬!"£$&()+

"Right guys this is the big one, this game could win us the quidditch cup." said Harry in the changing rooms. " We have to beat these Slytherins. Snape is refereeing so play clean. All I'm asking is that you try your best. Give all you got out there okay?"

"Calm down Potter." said Zara " We know this we'll do the best we can won't we guys?" asked Zara

"Yes!" the team chorused.

¬!"£$&()+

"Hello Hagrid." greeted Sirius, taking a seat in Gryffindor stands.

" 'ello Sirius, James."

"I think their about to start." stated Erin

" GOOD MORNING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. WE ARE HERE AT THE LAST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON... SLYTHERIN VERSES GRYFFINDOR." said Joey through a magic microphone cheers erupted from the stands. " THIS REALLY IS THE MATCH EVERYONE HAS BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO. BOTH TEAMS ARE TIED FIRST PLACE SO THIS IS THE DESION MAKER. SHALL WE SEEE WHOSE ON THE TEAMS. SLYTHERIN TEAM WE HAVE NOTT, CRABBE, GOYLE, ZABINI, BLOTT, PARKINSON AND CAPTIN MALFOY." Slytherin stand were going wild, while Slytherin team took a lap around the pitch.

"GRYFFINDOR TEAM WE HAVE: WEASLEY, BLACK,BLACK,WEASLY,GRANGER,BLACK AND CAPTIN POTTER." the cheers were deafening as Gryffindor team gave a lap.

"REFEREE TODAY IS SNAPE. WHAT HE HAS NO RIGHT TO BE ON THE PITCH, LOOK AT HIM HE SHUCH A GREASY BA..."

" Go Joey." said mikey (his brother)

"Joey stop it." said Jennifer.

"FINE. LOOKS AS IF EVERYONE IS READY TO START. YES SNAPE HAS LET THE BLUGERS GO. AND NOW THE SNITCH AND FINALLY THE QUAFFLE.".

" ZABINI HAS THE QUAFFLE PASSES IT TOPARKINSON. WHY IS PARKINSON ON THE PICTH? ANYWAY PARKINSON PASSES TO NOTT... BUT IT IS INTERCEPTED BY MATT BLACK, HE PASSES TO GINNY WEASLEY, WHO PASSES TO ALEX BLACK. NOTT LOOKS LIKE HE'S GOING TO INTERCEPT... BUT NO ZARA BLACK SENT A BLUDGER HIS WAY. ALEX PASSES TO GINNY WAESLEY AND SHE SCORES. 10-0 GRYFFINDOR."

Draco Malfoy who had bee circling the pitch was not happy with how his team were playing. He went over to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Forget everything I said before hit the bludgers at every Gryffindor player on the pitch and if that doesn't work hit them directly with your bats." Malfoy whispered to them.

Hermione had seen him and nudged Zara and pointed.

"Just watch them closely." said Zara

"50-30 GRYFFINDOR. AND FORGET ABOUT PERFECT CONDITIONS IT HAS STARTED TO SNOW. SLYTHERINS SEEM TO BE GETTING MORE VIOLENT. HERMIONE WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER."

Hermione ducked just in time as a bludger went flying over her head.

"Our games weren't this violent." commented Joy Black.

"Never and Snape isn't doing anything about it." said Sirius.

"THE SCORE NOW 50-50. THE SEEKERS WILL NEED TO FIND THE SNITCH SOON. SLYTHERIN BEATERS WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT? ZARA SHIFT YOUR ARSE."

Zara flew up but the bludger hit her leg there was a cracking sound and everyone knew it was broken. Harry was about to call a time out when Zara started to shake her head.

"ZARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? "

Joey's reply was the middle finger stuck up at him. He didn't take it into offence he could see Zara in pain.

"THAT HAS TO BE A PENALTY! NO WHAT THE HELL."

Snape was on his broomstick shaking his head.

" THESE BLUDGERS SEEM TO COME FROM NOWHERE. I THINK THAT THE SEEKERS HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH."

Harry had seen the snitch and Malfoy was hot on his tail.

"There is no way I'll let you win." Malfoy said.

"THE SEEKERS ARE NECK AND NECK. GINNY MOVE."

Ginny didn't move in time a bludger hit her in the back of the head.

**"GINNY."** Joey shouted from the commentators box.

"Matt catch her." shouted Zara

Matt had caught her and Zara and Alex went to help him. At that moment Harry caught the snitch but none of Gryffindor including himself cared. Snape had said that Gryiffindor had won while Joy Black had run down to the pitch Joey lifted ginny into his arms and followed Joy up to the hospital wing and took her up to the hospital wing. Followed by Ron and the rest of the quidditch team.

¬!"£$&()+

Joey had set Ginny down on a bed and sat down next to her.

"We'll see what Mum says." said Alex

Alex , Matt and Zara went over to Joy. Zara was still floating on her broom because of her broken leg.

"Mum what'll happen to ginny?" asked Matt

"She should be fine, as long as she drinks this potion when she wakes up.

Alex, Matt and Zara walked back to their friends.

They all went to sleep in the hospital wing that night.

¬!"£$&()+

Ginny woke up to see all her friends around her. She coughed quietly. Zara woke up.

"Mornin' Gin." she said " Hang on"

Zara got on her broom and went to get the potion.

"Mum said to drink this." she said handing Ginny the bottle.

"Thanks Zaz. So did the strecher have a whole in it?" asked Ginny laughing

" No Joey carried you here." said Zara

"Joey?"

"Yep he really likes you,you know."

Ginny blushed she tried to move when Zara was back in the office but couldn't move her legs because Joey was asleep on them. He slowly satrted to wake.

"Ginny your awake." said Joey but he didn't get any futher beacause Ginny kissed him.

"Get a room you two." said Matt Alex.

"Joey and Ginny sitting in a tree." said Mikey

Joey chucked a pillow at him he ducked and it hit Lily. Lily went to chuck it at James who hit Sirius and suddenly everyone was in a pillow fight.

"Oi what's going on?" asked Zara coming out of the office.

"Why are you still on your broom Zara?" asked Harry

"My leg's still broken."

"I'll sort that out." said Joy with a flick of her wand Zara's leg was better. "There you go. Sirius Orion Black you better tidy this mess."

James started to snigger, " Don't know what your laughing about James you're helping." said Lily.

Everyone started to laugh.

Later on Ginny was let out of the hospital wing.

"Now if you feel dizzy or your head hurts come straight to me." said joy.

"sure thing." said Ginny.

"When are we gonna tell your brother?" whispered Joey

"Soon I promise."

A/N: That's it for now

_sneak peek:_

_How about we go to Hogsmead" suggested Zara " but not as a date._


	4. Hogsmeade

_**Mission immposible**_

**Chapter 5: Hogsmeade**

It was nearing Christmas Hogwarts grounds were covered in a think white blanket of snow. It was a Saturday and people were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. All the pupils were wrapped up in scarfs because it was so cold.

" Good morning everyone." greeted Joey

" Prove it." said Zara

"Someone woke up the wrong side of the bed this morning." commented Matt

"Anyone going christmas shopping today?" asked Zara

"Yip." said Ron

"Great, I need to get Erin something but I don't know what." said Zara

"Why not ask Harry."

"That's why I'm in a bad mood I'm gonna have to ask him." replied Zara

Zara walked over to Harry.

"Hello my little star. What's the matter?" aksed Harry

"I need your help. I need to get Erin a present but I don't know what." explained Zara.

"Okay."

"How about we go to Hogsmead?" suggested Zara " But not as a date." she added seeing the smirk on his face.

¬!"£$&()+ Ron and Hermione ¬!"£$&()+

Everyone paired off as they got into Hogsmeade. They were to meet in the three broomsticks at 4 o'clock.

Ron and Hermione had headed towards Gladrags Wizarding store. She was planing on giving Alex a set of dress robes.

"How come I get stuck with you." mumbled Ron

"Is that a bad thing." asked Hermione offended

"Yeah."

"Ron are you being serious?"

"No of course not." said Ron "We're friends aren't we?."

"Are we." said Hermione going up to the counter and paying for the robes.

"Hermione, Hermione wait up." Ron said as Hermione left the shop

¬!"£$&()+ Joey and Ginny ¬!"£$&()+

Joey and Ginny were walking around Hogsmeade as 'friends' when they saw Hermione storm pass them and Ron running after her. Ginny started to laugh it was obvious he liked Hermione.

"Wonder what he's done this time?" said Joey laughing.

"I don't know, Ron tends to get tongue tied around Hermione and says things he doesn't mean." said Ginny

"Gin are you staying or going home for christmas?" asked Joey

"Going home, well really I'll be spending the holidays with the Blacks. Mum and Dad have gone to Romania."

"So I will see you this holiday." said Joey giving her a kiss.

"AWWWWW their in love." said a voice.

They both turned around to see Sirius standing there with James and Remus by his side. Joey groaned, his Dad now knew he had a girlfriend. Remus was looking at Joey.

"You have to promise you won't tell my brother." said Ginny.

Sirius was about to say something when James jumped in, "We won't but you'll have to tell him some time."

"Jo I want a word with you later." said Remus.

¬!"£$&()+ Zara and Harry ¬!"£$&()+

"So what kind of things does your sister like?" asked Zara

"Well she likes studying, boys, friends jewellery." Harry listed

"Jewellery perfect."

Zara and Harry entered a small jewllers shop. Zara started to look around at the bracelets while Harry was staring at her.

_She looks cute when she's confused._ thought Harry.

"Got it!" said Zara suddenly, bringing Harry out of his reviere. She paid for the bracelet and they both exited the shop.

¬!"£$&()+ The three broomsticks ¬!"£$&()+

Everyone was including the Marauders were already there when Harry and Zara came. Ron was trying to get Hermione to talk to him. Joey and Ginny were talking and looking quite guilty at the same time. The Marauders looked like they were going to burst into fits of laughter.

"Hey you two." greeted James

"Hey Dad"

Zara sat down next to Hermione.

"Hermione please just talk to me." pleaded Ron

"Hmph." was the reply from Hermione

"Guys can someone give me a hand?" asked Joey

James and Sirius started to clap. Everyone else at the table rolled their eyes. Alex and Ron went up to help him.

"Ron what did you say to Hermione?" asked Alex

"It doesn't matter, the point is she won't talk to me, and I have said everything." complained Ron

"Have you apologized."

"No."

Joey started to shake his head as they walked over to the table with the drinks.

"Hermione I'm sorry." said Ron looking Hermione in the eye

She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

¬!"£$&()+

After a while all the girls had gone back up to the castle apart from Zara. Her and the boys had come out of the three broomsticks.

"James can I talk to you?" asked Zara

"Sure." replied James

They started to walk towards the castle, while talking.

"Harry helped me a lot today, and I feel I have to repay him. So what should I get him for christmas."

"He has a cookie obssesion." said James.

"Ooooookkaayyyyy!" said Zara as she entered the castle.

¬!"£$&()+

"Hey Sirius I need help." said Harry

"What with mate?" asked Sirius

"I want to get Zara a christmas present but I don't know what?"

"I know she's quite interested in Muggle things." said Sirius.

Harry and Sirius turned the corner and went into a small shop a Muggle born had set up selling Muggle things.

**A/N: That's it for now I promise the scavenger hunt will come soon.**

_Sneek peek:_

_"YOUR'E GOING OUT WITH MY SISTER." Ron shouted_

**Thank you:**

**Steelo**

**HarryPotterknoitall**

**Catty0798**

**dancerrdw**

**Elephant Wings**


	5. Christmas

_**Mission impossible**_

**Chapter 6: Christmas**

The whole gang was currently asleep in Lupin Manor. It was Christmas morning and all of them looked quite peaceful and innocent. (HaHa innocent. Yeah right) Mikey had woken up and was ready to wake the rest of the household.

He went into his brothers bedroom first: Joey, Ron, Matt, Jay, Chris and Harry were all asleep there. Mikey went up to them and jumped on all of them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Joey "MIKE !"

"Merry Christmas bro." said Mikey.

Everyone in Joey's room was awake now.

"Shall we go and wake the girls?" asked Matt.

"Yes sounds good." said Chris

¬!"£$&()+

The boys were now on the third floor where the girls were sleeping. They opened the door quietly, and out jumped Hermione, Ginny, Erin and Alex.

"No sorry guys it isn't going to work." said Erin " Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." the girls chorused quietly

¬!"£$&()+

Once all the parents were awake they all started to shift down the stairs.

"Hang on where's my little star?" asked Harry

Everyone apart from Joey, Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"He calls her that because one of her names is Orion." stated Joey simply.

"Oh, she slept downstairs last night because Alex was snoring." said Ginny

Sure enough when the party was downstairs they saw Zara was on the sofa fast asleep.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS." shouted Sirius as he sat on Zara, he was joined by Matt and Alex.

Zara immediately woke up and said "You lot are fat get off me."

"Merry Christmas to you to." said Jay

"Oh merry Christmas everyone." replied Zara

"It's Christmas. Zara, Joey are you ready?" asked Harry

They both nodded. They all mumbled a spell flicked their wands and their siblings were up in the air. The older set of siblings carried them through the kitchen out to the back door. The garden was covered in snow. Harry, Joey and Zara dropped their siblings in it.

¬!"£$&()+

After everyone had dried up they started to open their presents.

"Ginny, I'm going to tell your brother." said Joey

Ginny's eyes widened, she knew her brother would not be happy.

"Ron can I talk to you?" asked Joey as Ron was half way through opening a lumpy package, yes it was a Weasly jumper.

"Sure." said Ron getting up. "What about?"

"About Ginny."

Everyone got up and started to back away they had all seen Ron's temper and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked looking at his little sister.

"I am going out with her." Joey muttered

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH MY SISTER!" shouted Ron, then he lunged at Joey.

Joey ran out the back garden Ron hot on his tail. Ginny got up and went after them. She also knew Ron could get violent she had sen him fight Fred and George. She would dread to think what would happen to Joey.

¬!"£$&()+

"Look Ron, just listen okay. I love your sister and I swear I won't hurt. Never." Joey explained.

"Ron back down please. I promise if Joey does anything I'll tell you straight away." said Ginny from behind Ron

Ron took a deep breath and said, "If you do anything to hurt her I will hurt you."

He and Joey shook hands and walked inside with Ginny, they didn't notice Zara and Harry under the invisibility cloak.

"Well they seem happy now don't they." said Harry

"Yep they do." replied Zara "Potter you helped me a lot the other week so ... um here." she said handing him a large tin.

He opened the tin slowly to be greeted by the smell of cookies. He took a huge, deep breath and smelt them.

"How did you know I like cookies?"

"I kinda asked your Dad for help but they are home made by me." revealed Zara

"Cool, I have something for you to." said Harry

He summoned her present, and handed it to her. It was in a gold coloured box with a red bow on top she opened the lid to find a glass star. When she looked colser she could see there was writing on it. It said:

_To my little star_

_Where ever you are is Neverland..._

_As long as you believe_

_I will always love you_

_Harry_

"It's beautiful, thank you Harry." she said quietly as she through her arms around him and gave him a hug. She pulled away blushing and walked inside.

_She called me Harry._ He thought. _I must be doing something right and she touvhed me, more than that she huged me._

A/N: There we go next chapter we will start the hunt.

**Thank you to all my reviewers:**

**lila filkan hermione**

**Remussweetie**

**Steelo: Yes I do like the song 1, 2 step**

**Kenobi-girl1**

**Strawberry Pancakes**

**Catty0798**

**dancerrdw**

**and of course HarryPotterknoitall**


	6. Partners

_**Mission Impossible**_

**Chapter 7: Partners**

The gang was all sitting back in the great Hall eating dinner. Dumbledore stood up after they had all finished.

"As you know there will be a scavenger hunt for fifth years and above. Will all participants make their way over to Professor Trelawney's classroom after dinner." he said

All the pupils who were taking part started to make there way up to Trelawney's classroom. They were all moaning becase of the time it took to reach there. Once they were all inside they sat down. Trelawney was at her table with a crystal ball.

"I will be pairing you using destiny." she said in her mystic voice, she started to look into her crystal ball.

The pairs were:

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson ('Draci poo this will be so fun.')

Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil

Matt Black and Penelope Pocket

Alex Black and Blaise Zabini ('No way I'm paired with a Slytherin.')

Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger (Hermione blushing slightly)

Erin Potter and Matthew Price

Zara Black and Harry Potter. ( Zara put her head in her hands)

¬!"£$&()+

"Alex got it the worst. There will be murder pairing a Gryffindor and a Slytherin." commented Erin

"Yeah I know she went staight down to the kitchen." said Zara " Guys I'm going up to bed I am way tired."

"Night Zara." said Erin

"Night."

**Very short chapter I am sorry and I promise that the next one will be longer and that they will start to hunt.**

**Thak you to:**

**dancerrdw**

**HarryPotterknoitall**

**Steelo**

**Elephant Wings**

**Catty0798**

**Remussweetie**


	7. The list

_**Mission impossible**_

**Chapter 8: The list**

The fifth years and above were up bright and early, which was quite surprising seeing it was a Friday. They were in the Great Hall eating breakfast when the owl post arrived. Hedwig had brought Harry the scavenger hunt list. He walked over to Zara.

"Hi my little star." Harry greeted

"Hi Harry, is that the list?" since christmas she had started to call him by his first name.

"Yes, should we have a look at it." he said while getting up and exiting the hall with her.

The other couple's who were taking part were starting to leave as well.

"Hang on a minute." said Zara, she had spotted Blaise Zabini on his way over to Alex.

"Oi Zabini." Zara called Blaise changed his direction and walked towards the other Black girl. " I'm warning you don't do or say anything to upset my sister."

"Black don't worry I'm not like most Slytherins." he replied

Zara nodded, as Blaise returned to his original route and Zara walked back over to Harry.

"What was that about?" asked Harry

"You're a nosy git aren't you." replied Zara

"First item on the list is -"

¬!"£$&()+

"Hey Ron." greeted Hermione.

"Hi Hermy should we get on with the scavenger hunt?" asked Ron

"Yeah sure have you got the list."

"Yes it's in my pocket."

Ron pulled the yellowing parchment out of his pocket and showed her. He started to unfold it.

"Right let's get going." said Hermione

¬!"£$&()+

"- a detention slip." he finished

"That should be easy I have loads of them upstairs." stated Zara

Harry smiled, "Let's go and get them then."

Zara and Harry got to the portrait of Vi to find she wasn't there.

"Well we can't get in we can't get a slip." said Harry

"Of course we can." Zara said a smile taking over her face.

Harry stared at her looking quite confused what was she on about.

_He looks kind of sweet when he's confused._ She thought._ No he doesn't of course he doesn't._

Whaen they both came out of their reviere they were outside the potions classroom. Harry felt even more confused why were they here.

Zara knocked on the door and entered. Snape was at his desk failing students, and leaving grease marks on their homework.

"What do you want Black." Sanpe snapped.

"Well Professor I was just wondering if you worked in and muggle chip shop over the summer holidays, and wheather you had any shampoo. But I'm sure you don't have shampoo but you use grease instaed. That's why your hair is in such great condition." Zara explained

"Black detention tomorrow evening with me!" Snape barked and threw the detention slip at her.

"Thank you Professor." she said leaving the room

"Easy." she said to Harry "What's next."

"A strand of silver hair." he read.

"WHAT!" she screamed causing him to jump

Harry plucked a stand of hair.

"OW! That hurt." Zara said rubbing the place of victimization

"Sorry." he said then a gin crossed his face. "Hey Zara how mny people in school have silver hair."

She gasped, "Me and Dumbledore, two." she replied meekly

Harry frowned "Don't worry I'll take care of you." he said swalowing her into one of his killer hugs.

"Gerroff." she said struggling to free herself from Harry.

"But Zara." he whined "Your hair smell of cocoa."

"SO!"

"I like cocoa."


	8. Clothing

_**Mission impossible**_

**Chapter 8: Clothing**

"Ron we're looking for a piece of silver hair wich will be impossible if Zara and Dumbledore are the only one's with that colour hair. Leave that until the end." said Hermione.

"Well, the next item is a peice of clothing from Flitwick." stated Ron

"That should be easy."

"Easy for you you're his favourite student." said Ron

¬!"£$&()+

"We are too slow." said Harry

"Well how do you plan on making us go faster?" asked Zara

"Rollerskate." said Harry simply

He helped Zara balance he went after transfiguring their shoes.

"Come on then the next item on the list." asked Zara

"A piece of clothing from Dad."

"Okay."

"Grab a pair of trousers." said Harry and skated off in direction of his father's classroom.

¬!"£$&()+

"Proffesor Flitwick, hi, Professor Dumbledore has sent us on a Scavenger Hunt and we were wondering if you would give us a pair of your socks?" aksed Hermione

"Of course you can have a pair." he said and handing her a pair of magenta socks.

"Thanks Prof." Ron said as they excited the classroom

¬!"£$&()+

"Right then Zabini what should we look for first." said Alex taking charge

"How about a peice of Snape's clothing." suggested Blaise

"Your in his house you can get it."

"Just because I'm in his house doesn't me he like me."

"Hang on." Alex rummaged through her pocket and found a Filibuster's firework.

"I'll let this go to distract him and then you grab a piece of clothing." explained Alex

"Yes Miss Black." he said saluting her

"That's Major Black to you maggot." she said and headed off toward Snape's classroom

¬!"£$&()+

"Okay so you go in and get Dad's hat." said Harry

"I thought it was his trousers." said Zara looking confused

"No it's his hat."

"Why? What's wrong with his trousers."

"Oh nothing. You're just not allowed to touch anyone's trousers but mine."

"Excuse me?"

"I said nothing."

Zara rolled her eyes (and then got them back because she needed them.)

Harry and Zara entered the staffroom where James sat marking papers

"I think we should ask him first." said Harry

"I think we should just take it off his head" Zara whispered back

"If my plan doesn't work we'll use yours." harry replied

They sat either side of James

"Hey Dad." said Harry casually. "We were just wondering if you would lend us a piece of clothing."

"Weird child, why do you want a piece of my clothing." said James he knew the reason why .

"Because..." Harry had started

"Thank you James." said Zara as she took the hat of his head grabbed Harry's arm and made a dash for the door.

**Thank you to:**

**Catty0798**

**Elephant wings**

**and**

**dancerrdw**

**You guys are stars.**

**A/N 1: Millions of apologys for not updating sooner my internet was on the fritz.**

**A/N 2: I am kinda pissed because two of my stories got deleted. I hope this one doesn't I will update my other stories soon love you tra.**

**A/N 3: I am sorry if I don't update as much I have exams coming up, so not looking forward to it.**


	9. Stalker

**Thank you to lilla flikan hermione for reviewing.**

**Chapter 9: Stalker**

"What's the next item on the list." asked Zara

"A filibuster firework." said Harry. "I have one in my pocket."

The raven haired boy reached into his pocket tto find it had a hole in it. He took his hand out, smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Absolutly great." said Zara

"Don't be so negative Zara." Harry said

Zara glared at him.

"WHAT?"

"You have to screw EVERYTHING up." she explained throwing her hands up in the air.

"I do not. I just don't understand what pure genius is."

She sighed "Just...go. JUST LEAVE!" she said pointing at the wall.

Harry looked at her as if she was a lunatic.. which at this moment... for no reason at all...she was.

"AND DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! You know what I'm going to find the damn item myself." she said skating off leaving Harry completely stunned.

"Fine. Just go be a bitch." he said to no one but himself. Then he started to skate opposite way down the corridor.

¬!"£$&()+

" A frog went a courtin' he did ride, MMMHMMM, MMMHMMM!" sang Ron as he strolled down the Hall he and Hermione had split up for a while.

"Ron?" a familliar voice from a distance.

"HARRYKINS!"

Harry cringed he hated that nickname. Especially when someone was screaming it into his ear from two feet away.

"What the hell are you singing?" asked Harry rubbing his left ear.

"Uh.. some song I leart of Hermione." explained Ron "Where's Zara?"

" Don't want to talk about it." said Harry "Whjat are you looking for."

Ron's face brightened " A strand of silver hair."

"Did Hermione send you away." said Harry laughing. Ron glared at him.

"WOULD PEOPLE STOP GLARING AT ME!"

"Nope. You're just to glare-able."

"Glare-able?"

"Glare-able," said Ron nodding starting to walk again.

¬!"£$&()+

"Great just great." she said slumping against the wall." Ditching Harry would have been so much easier if HE HADN'T HAD THE DAMN LIST."

A first year that was passing ran by with a terrified look.

"Scarring first years Zarry?" asked Ron as he passed

"Go away," said Zara

"No," said Ron

"I'm serious Ron," said Zara " Leave me alone."

"And I said no."

"Why won't you leave me alone goddamnit?"

"Temper, temper, Zarry."

Zara rolled her eyes and stalked off.

Ron followed her.

"Ron, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE."

"Eesh aren't we touchy?"

"YES. GO AWAY!"

"But you see Zara I'm on a mission." explained Ron

"Yes so am I." said Zara. Which she wasn't really, but that wasn't what mattered.

"You have silver hair."

Realization dawned.

"No. No, no and NO!"

"But Zaaaaaaaara," whined Ron "I'd go away if I had one strand of hair."

"I don't care anymore. You can't have it."

"Fine. I'll stalk you."

"Fine." said Zara starting to skate again.

Ron followed her, reaching toward her head, and was just about to grab it -

"Don't DO that!" she yelped. Still glaring at Ron, she whipped out a bottle from her pocket. After a moment of hesitation she opened the bottle. A horibble smell came out of it.

"That's garrotting gas. You smell." said Ron.

"I know." said Zara.

It was okay though it would wear off in an hour. It's not as if she was trying to impres someone or anything.

No, realy, she wasn't.

"You know this isn't going to stop me Zara" explained Ron

"Yes it is." said Zara

"No it's not, I'm still stalking you."

"Yes but now you have to stalk me at a five foot radius."

She had a point there.

"Zaaaaaaara," said Ron "You can't stand the smell either. It's just ONE HAIR. ONE HAIR. ONE!"

Zara ignored him.

"Onnnnneee haiiiiiiiiir, over the rainbow..." sang Ron

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SINGING?" screeched Zara, turning around and glaring at Ron.

"Oh look," said Harry "Ron is glare-able too."

"Glare-able?" asked Zara

"Ask Ron." said Harry

"Er... don't think I will." said Zara

Harry started to walk towards them. But then stopped.

"What's that smell?"

"Zara let off garrotting gas. She's trying to ward me off stealing one of her hairs."

Harry looked at Zara to Ron to Zara.

And then burst out laughing.

Zara glared at him.

"Fine," he siad, "I'm not wanted. I'll just leave."

"No-wait-Harry"

He turned around.

She mumbled something

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said I'm sorry."

Harry blinked

"Did I hear you right?" he asked after a moment. He turned to Ron. "Did Zara Orion Padfoot Black just APOLOGIZE to me?"

"I'm not sure," said Ron " It was a bit...surreal."

"You two are so frustrating." said Zara, walking over to Harry and grabbing him by the arm. "C'mon, let's go."

¬!"£$&()+

"Zara you smell. What happened to the COCOA" said Harry

"It was smothered." said Zara

"But why did you smother the cocoa?" asked Harry.

"Because of your annoying best friend

"Ah." said Harry

"Let's go to Hogsmeade to find a filibuster." said Zara skating of to Hogwarts ground.

"This is mission impossible."

**Plz review I feel so lonely without my reviewers.. Thank you.**


	10. Pav?

**Thank you to Catty0798 and dancerrdw**

**Chapter 10: Pav?**

"Hermione we need to get a Firework. Let's go into Hogsmead." said Ron.

"Sure Ron, maybe we'll see other pupils there." answered Hermione and they started to walk off into Hogsmeade.

¬!"£$()+

"I'm sorry if I get on your nerves." muttered Harry when he caught up with Zara.

"Don't worry about it." said Zara, she seemed a little happier now that Harry was showing his true self.

**"I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES, GET ON YOUR NERVES, GET ON YOUR NERVES, AND IT GOES SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"** SCREECHED A VERY FAMILLIAR VOICE.

"What the hell. Are there cats dieing?"

"The one person in the whole fucking world who..." Harry started but was cut off.

Ron's voice broke through the cool air like a rocket, "HARRYKINS,ZARRRRRY!"

"NO! Let's go back up to the castle now." suggested Harry.

More or less picking Zara up he skated back to the castle.

"I get the feeling people find me annoying." stated Ron

"Of course not Ron they just don't understand you." said Hermione giving him a hug.

"Hermione, you know what would be nice." said Ron

"What?" asked Hermione

"If we could come to Hogsmeade for you know... a date." said Ron his ears going a nice pick.

"I'd really like that." said Hermione sealing the deal with a kiss.

¬!"£$&()+

"Okay so we haven't got the firework, but we do have the leaf from the Forbidden forest." explained Zara

"Hello, Harry." said a high voice.

Parvati Patil was walking towards them, hips swaying, and Neville following behind her.

"Hey Pav." replied Harry

_Pav? _thought Zara _Since when has she had a pet name!_

"Hey Pav, have you got a spare firework?" asked Harry

"Yah but if you want it you'll have to give us a silver hair." said Parvati smiling.

"NO!" screamed Zara

But it was too late Harry had plucked a hair and swapped with Pav.

"How about we join teams and look for the next item." suggested Harry.

He transfigured Neville and Parvati's shoes, put an arm around Pav and shouted over his shoulder.

"We are looking for shampoo. To the prefect's bathroom."

"Come on Nev let's go." said Zara

Something inside her chest felt extremely heavy as she skated off after them with Neville.

**A/N: My exams are over so I shall update regularly now.**

**My English teacher told me to right a poem that I related to, I just want to see what you think of it:**

_**Thorns!**_

As I sit down

And watch the world go by,

I see people laughing

Yet I want to cry.

To show people I'm different

Is what I want to do.

To show them I'm proud

Is another thing too!

What colour I am

Does it really matter?

Because of the colour of my hair and eyes

Should my world shatter?

'Sticks and stones

Will break my bones'

But these names

Make me feel so alone.

So I pick up the pieces

And forget about the strife

And decide to carry on

With my life

For tomorrow

Another day dawns

And out of my heart

Come the thorns!

**Do you like give me your thoughts with you review I would really appreciate it.**


	11. ThE eNd

**Thank you to:**

**Srry for the way I am: Glad you liked**

**Catty0798: Thanks I will keep writing as long as you keep reviewing**

**dancerrdw: Thankiees for reviewing**

**On with the story**

**P.S. Final chapter guys.**

"You know this is the last item on the list." stated Neville.

Zara smiled half heartedly. Something wasn't right it's not like she was jealous of anyone, but still she felt angry and sad at the same time.

"Yes that's right Neville. Some strawberry scented shampoo." said Harry reading the list.

"I use strawberry shampoo." said Parvati.

"Well let's get a going." said Harry.

They started to skate again. Two corridors later they were at the Prefect's bathroom.

"Which tap pours the apple scented shampoo?" asked Neville

"This one." said Zara walking over to a tap with emeralds encrusted in it.

Harry was about to turn the tap when a loud claxon started to wail through out the whole of Hogwarts. The noise had startled Zara who fell into Harry's arms. She blushed. Got up then wiped the dust off her robes.

"Let's go down to the hall and see who's won." said Parvati clinging onto Harry's arm.

¬!"£$&()+

Down in the Great Hall all the partners had gathered together to see who had won.

"PANSY I DO NOT AND WILL NOT EVER LIKE YOU!" exclaimed Draco Malfoy at the top of his lungs.

"You say that now Drakie, but I'll change your mind." said Pansy with a wink.

Draco ran and hid behind Blaise who was doubled up laughing with Alex by his side.

Dumbledore stood up (A/N: Where the hell did he come from not even I know. SCARY) and everything went silent.

"Yes, the claxon has gone which means that I have the honour to announce the wiiners." said Dumbledore. "Miss Alex Black and Mr Blaise Zabini."

The Hall was silent, no one spoke, but they were all thinking the same thing.

_A Slytherin and Gryffindor civil to each other._

A shrill whistle broke everyone's thought. The whistle had come from a black haired girl with a silver strak. Slowly the students began to regain their senses and roars and whistles filled the Hall.

"Well just goes to show that maybe different houses can get along." said Hermione talking to her best friends.

"Yeah I guess so." said Zara "I'm going back to Gryffindor tower, I'm shattered."

She started to walk towards the doors she had started to climb the stairs when Harry said something.

"If two people from two different houses can get along, why can't two people from the same house?"

"Because they don't understand each other." stated Zara simply

"I _want _to get to know you though." said Harry walking towards her.

Zara started to walk again when Harry caught her arm and pulled her close to him.

"You know I like apples, " Zara snorted. "But I love cocoa" he finished

With that he kissed her, and Zara did not slap him but kissed him back.

"So want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" asked Harry

"No." said Zara

"Why not?" said Harry confused

"I have detention with Snape this Saturday." she said simply and walked off.

_And I thought this was mission Impossible _thought Harry.

**A/N: Well that was fun to write, hope you enjoyed reading the story. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers love you all. MWAH!**

**P.s. I will add an epilogue! So keep an eye out.**

**a thousand pieces**


End file.
